Un Poco Loco
|artist = and (Disney-Pixar s Coco) |from = film |tvfilm = |year = 2017 |dlc = December 5, 2018 ( ) December 19, 2018 ( ) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 3 |nosm = |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 79 |kcal = |dura = 1:57 |nowc = PocoLoco |audio = |choreo = Céline RotsenFile:PocoLoco ChoreoProof.png |perf = Esteban Insúa https://www.instagram.com/p/BpR3ny2hfJ6/?taken-by=cain_celine.le_labo }}"Un Poco Loco" by and (covered by Disney-Pixar s Coco in-game) is featured on and . This song also appears on Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer resembles Miguel from the movie Coco. He has the skeleton facepaint that resembles the one from the movie. His hair is shaggy and has bangs, but the rest is covered by the hood. He wears a red hoodie with white strips on the sleeves, with the hood propped up, and zipped up to the neck, gray jeans, and brown shoes. He carries the signature white guitar on his back, with the black strap on his front across his chest. Background The routine takes place on a stage like the one in Coco. It has purple curtains, colored stars and a skull. When the curtains move away, the Land Of The Dead from the movie can be seen. Some pieces of hardwood light up in various colors as colored skull fireworks explode in the sky. Then, the scene changes to a purple and white background with a large black guitar that plays with the rhythm. The scene later changes to a black background with large and small muiti-colored neon guitars and a large skull. At the end of the routine, Dante appears and licks at the screen, the movie logo appears. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your left hand on your hip and your right arm up, as if you were showing something. Gold Move 2: Lean forward while standing on your left foot, your right foot should be lifted, put your right hand to your chest, and stretch out your left arm. Gold Move 3: Similar to Gold Move 2, except that your right foot is on the ground. pocoloco gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Pocoloco gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game pocoloco gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 pocoloco gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game pocoloco gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 pocoloco gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Un Poco Loco'' is the seventh song from a Disney production to appear in the main series. **However, this is the first Disney-Pixar song to be in the main series. *On the menu, the artist is credited as “Disney’s Coco” instead of “Disney-Pixar’s Coco”. Gallery Game Files Pocoloco_cover_generic.png|''Un Poco Loco'' Pocoloco_cover_online_kids.png|''Un Poco Loco'' (Kids Mode) Pocoloco_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach pocoloco cover albumbkg.png| album background Pocoloco_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Pocoloco cover 1024.png| cover Pocoloco ava.png|Avatar PocoLoco_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots pocoloco jd2019 menu.png|''Un Poco Loco'' on the menu pocoloco jd2019 load.png| loading screen pocoloco jdnow menu.png|''Un Poco Loco'' on the menu pocoloco jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen pocoloco jdnow score.png| score screen Promotional Images Pocoloco teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BoMfNi7n6Tc/?taken-by=justdance_es Pocoloco jdnow notification.jpg| notification Behind The Scenes pocoloco bts.png|Behind the Scenes 1 pocoloco bts 2.png|Behind the Scenes 2 Others Pocoloco thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Pocoloco thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Anthony Gonzalez, Gael García Bernal - Un Poco Loco (From "Coco") Un Poco Loco (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Un Poco Loco - Gameplay Teaser (US) Un Poco Loco - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Un Poco Loco - Just Dance 2019 Un Poco Loco (Kids Mode) - Just Dance 2019 Un Poco Loco - Just Dance Now Behind the Scenes Un Poco Loco - Behind the Scenes (US) Un Poco Loco - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:Un Poco Loco Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disney Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Esteban Insúa